Secret Nightmare
by Brat-Child3
Summary: In one moment, your life can change forever. In the mid of one dark night, Cindy experiences just that and may never be the same again. JC


**Author Note:** I really hope to see some reviews for this one. Jimmy Neutron is what first inspired me to start writting in the first place. It's been well over a year since I've written for this fandom, and I'm really excited about this story.

This first chapter is short because it's an intro- a begining. Please review! And I really hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron

* * *

**Chapter One- That Night.**

There was something that night that wouldn't let him sleep. It gnawed and ate at his stomach as he lay stiffly, watching the darkened ceiling of his room. At first he had thought it was the five slices of pizza he had washed down with three glasses of root beer earlier that evening with Sheen. But, the Tums and the pepto-bismal didn't help at all, and besides, this was a completely different kind of sickness. It was the sinking kind brought on by intuition. The only problem with that theory was the fact that he didn't believe in intuition- it didn't agree with science.

Rain fell outside his window in a light, consistent shower. The sound was soothing, and soon began to lull him to sleep. He was almost completely unconscious when Goddard whined, bringing him back to reality. This repeated itself a few times, until he finally sat up and glanced around.

The mechanical dog sat by the window, his head drooped and a low whine escaping his throat.

"What's wrong, boy?" Fifteen-year-old Jimmy asked.

He pushed off his covers and joined his greatest invention at the window.

"That's funny," He decided, peering at the house across the street. "I wonder what the Vortex's are doing up so late. It's nearly one o'clock in the morning."

The pressure in Jimmy's stomach increased, forcing him to scrunch his face in distaste. "Ugh," He whined. "Goddard, scan the Vortex house."

He was met with a questioning stare. "You know, just to make sure everything's alright."

Goddard opened his iron jaw and performed the commanded task. Jimmy watched the results carefully. It picked up two life forms pacing around the front room- Mr. Vortex and Mrs. Vortex.

The canines' mouth closed, and the two looked at each other. Where was Cindy?

That question was answered, slightly, when splashing footsteps sounded through the street. The girl slowed her running when she reached the edge of her home, and idled to a stop. Rainwater dripped from every inch of her, and she seemed to shiver as she stood, staring at her home for an extended amount of minutes. It were almost as if she were contemplating whether or not to go inside. Finally, she took a deep breath, and headed in.

"That… was strange." Jimmy voiced.

It wasn't even five minutes until her bedroom light turned on, then off- followed by the rest of the house.

Jimmy crawled back into bed, this time with Goddard. He knew no matter how hard he wanted to pretend like he didn't care, or how much she would protest, he was going to interrogate her about this tomorrow.

* * *

She was going to be in a whole lot of trouble when she walked through that door. You don't come home three hours after curfew without expecting the worst. As far as she was concerned, she could kiss her after school freedom, concert with Libby, and her parents trust goodbye.

For once in her life, she didn't care. Not about any of it. In fact, if they wanted to lock her in her room and throw away the key, she would never utter one protest. All she wanted was to hide under her covers- forever. But first, she would have to go inside and face them.

Standing outside the door in the dark and the rain, she swiped at her eyes and took a deep breath. Upon entering, she lowered her head and hid her puffy eyes behind strands of soppy bangs.

"Cynthia Vortex!"

She cringed at the venom lacing her mothers voice. Even so, she kept still, kept quiet.

"Your father and I have been worried sick! Do you have any idea what time it is? Where were you? You can forget that concert, Cynthia! Well, Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Mrs. Vortex raised her voice even higher, if that were at all possible. "This is so unlike you! Your father and I want an explanation right now!"

"Can I go to bed?" She whispered, her emerald eyes focused blankly on the stairs behind her silent but seething father.

Her mother opened her mouth to protest, but Mr. Vortex stopped her.

"No, let her go to bed. She wont be coming out for a long time." His voice was deadly and harsh, but the words were music to Cindy's ears.

As she climbed the stairs, slow and deliberately, she could hear her parents begin to argue about her once again, but she drowned it out. She turned on the light to her room, and standing from the doorway, scanned the perimeter of the walls cautiously. Satisfied, she crouched down and peered under her bed, then in her closet. Feeling better, but still not safe, she grabbed a pair of pajamas and left her room.

The water was steamy and comforting when she entered the bathtub. She scrubbed her body furiously, making it pink and sore all over. Tears of frustration clouded her eyes as she grabbed her hand mirror and inspected her face. Her parents hadn't even noticed her bruises.

With an angry cry, she smashed the mirror against the side of the tub.

* * *

_-BratChild3 (Formerly BC2)_


End file.
